


A Chance Meeting

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya sees something she likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Chance Meeting  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Benny/Anya  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Anya sees something she likes.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Anya could feel someone staring at her as she walked to the Bronze. She could keep walking but she was almost completely broke and in no mood to put up with any crap. She quickly turned around to give whoever it was a piece of her mind but the sharp retort died on her tongue when he stepped out from the shadows. “Yum.” She whispered as she looked him up and down.

With a charming smile on his face Benny stepped closer. “I’m Benny. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, it could be. If you play your cards right.”


End file.
